breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryladon
A Cryladon is a bipedal birdlike creature from the planet Derosis in the Thalanx System. Appearance They have a set of antlers similar to deer, where they are much larger on the males than the females. Small white needles come out of the shoulders. Their beaks are always a lighter tone than their feathers, and match the tops of their shoulders and feet. They have a small spiky wheel like protrusion on the end of their tail, and they use this protrusion as a striking weapon. Their feathers are always some shade of green, but the colors of their antlers vary from white, gray, and even black. Their eye colors are red, orange, black, or blue. Lifespan The average lifespan for a Cryladon is about 80 years. They hit full adult stage in about 24 years. Reproduction The gestation period for Cryladon offspring is rather short, about 6 months. As the eggs grow in the abdomen of female, the energy her body gives to them and the sheer weight of the offspring (5 being the average number for each pregnancy) make her unable to fly. The male gets his mate anything she needs. After birth the eggs hatch in 2-5 days. A Cryladon can breed with these other species: *Human *Razorbeak *Alfiscu *Xylinx History Cryladons are actually offshoots of the Razorbeaks who evolved to adapt to living in high mountain regions. Excellent flyers, they dart from mountaintop to mountaintop while preying on many creatures that wander close to their nests. Over time they discovered archery and became legendary sharpshooters. Those who have learned enough about modern technology went up into space where they met other similar races and mingled with them. Religion and Customs Cryladon’s believe in a life of freedom, and are morally against the notion of prison. However they do understand that some beings simply shouldn’t be allowed to interact with the normal population after they cross certain lines. Many crimes that would normally be resolved with jail time for the accused becomes exile instead. Those who have been exiled are given “kill on sight” markers; a pair of black tattoos burned into the sides of their beaks using a boiling acid and a crystal pen. There are both temporary and permanent banishments depending on which acid is used. An acid of lesser strength is given to those who prove themselves truly remorseful and are willing to find atonement in exile. Over the next few years the bone heals and the damage fades. Once that happens and the healing is complete a Cryladon can return to its tribe to seek redemption from the tribe leaders. A more powerful (and much more painful) acid is used on hardened criminals, burning below their beak’s outer protective layer and leaving a mark that never goes away. Cryladons celebrate a young one’s first flight with a festive party. The child in question gets the most food, along with a present from the parents. Usually it’s a rare stone or a trinket from space travel. Trivia *A Cryladon’s diet consists of mostly meat, but they will consume certain wild plants when food is scarce. However the mineral heavy flesh of the Razorbeaks is something that the Cryladon’s detest. *The first flight of a young Cryladon is called Zerata windi. It means “Ascension to the heavens”. *Cryladon’s mating call is very similar to that of the Razorbeak. *Their wings fold behind their backs to resemble a cape when not in use. Category:Species